Genasi, Book of Elements (3.5e Race)
Genasi Summary::Genasi are the descendents of mortals and genies of various kinds. Mortals with minor infusions of elemental essense before birth, or descended from those with stronger infusions, also appear as Genasi. Their physical traits are influenced by the elements they are descended from. Depending on their elemental influences, Genasi are likely to become every kind of adventurer. Genasi racial traits depend on their elemental origin. All genasi share the following racial traits: *Size::Medium Size. Genasi fall into the human height and weight ranges, although Earth Genasi tend to be squat and Air Genasi willowy. *Genasi base land speed is 30'. Some get other movement from their elemental power. *Outsider Type (Native and Human subtypes) * Racial ability adjustments depend on elemental subtype. Most genasi gain +2 Strength, but Shadow genasi gain +2 Constitution. *Darkvision 60' *+1 to the DC to save against, and the caster level of, any spells or spell-like abilities cast by the Genasi with a descriptor matching the Genasi's elemental subtype (see below). *Favored Class: and by element *Automatic Languages: Common *Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Formian, Ignan, Infernal, Slaad, Terran, Umbral * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Genasi also have other traits depending on their associated element: Air Genasi * (Air) Subtype. Air Genasi are at home in the air. * +1 to the DC to save against and the caster level of an Air Genasi's spells with the Air descriptor * Favored Class: * Supernatural Fly speed of 10' with Good maneuverability Earth Genasi * (Earth) Subtype. Earth Genasi are creatures of earth and rock. * +1 to the DC to save against and the caster level of an Earth Genasi's spells with the Earth descriptor * Favored Class: * Supernatural Burrow speed of 10' Fire Genasi * (Fire) Subtype. Fire Genasi take no damage from fire, but take half again as much damage from cold. * +1 to the DC to save against and the caster level of a Fire Genasi's spells with the Fire descriptor * Favored Class: * ''Produce Flame'' as a spell-like ability three times per day, cast at the Genasi's character level. The Genasi's caster level bonus applies. Water Genasi * (Water) Subtype. Water Genasi can breathe water as easily as air. * +1 to the DC to save against and the caster level of a Water Genasi's spells with the Water descriptor * Favored Class: * Swim speed of 30' and ability to breathe water as easily as air. Material Genasi * +1 to the DC to save against a Material Genasi's spells with any of the Air, Earth, Fire, or Water descriptors, and +1 to the Material Genasi's caster level for any such spells of the Conjuration (Summoning) subschool. * Favored Class: Shadow Genasi * Spell Focus (Illusion) as a bonus feat * Favored Class: * ''Invisibility'' as a spell-like ability once per day, cast at the Genasi's character level. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Book of Elements Category:Race